Sudden Dog Living
by Dreadful Mind
Summary: One-shots related to Sudden Dog Sitting. Open for prompts and ideas for chapters
1. Chapter 1

**How Honey came to be a part of their little family.**

Levi loved days like this, when the skies were clear and the temperature outside was more on the chilly side without being too cold. These morning were especially great for jogging. He had Titan with him today, Eren was at an audition so he had left him at Levi's apartment last night so he could rest easy and be ready.

Levi had his phone strapped to the band on his arm as he listened to music, he had set it to only receive calls from Eren. He was anxiously waiting for news on how his audition went.

Him and Titan were running through the park, but Levi decided he wanted to run just a little more than usual today. Him and Eren had recently decided to move in together, to buy a new home, and that was stressful. They had seen dozens of apartments and homes already but none seemed to be any good for them.

They wanted a slightly bigger home, one that had a back yard so Titan could freely run around, and it had to be close to their publishers and managers so their commutes wouldn't be so long. Not to mention it had to feel like a home, and so far, none of them did.

Levi wanted to work off all the stress of finding the perfect home so they ran around the park once and then took a different route. He had Titan's extra long, retractable leash and for the most part, he didn't limit the length of it because after more than a year of this, they had a steady pace they both kept at.

Because of their natural synchronization when it came to speed and direction, Levi was surprised when Titan all of a sudden picked up speed and ran into an ally.

Levi tightened the length of the leash but not wanting to hurt Titan, he ran with him, calling for him to stop.

Titan finally did, behind a dumpster and when Levi saw him slowing down, so did he.

"Titan, come on," Levi said, "that's disgusting, we have food at home,"

He heard a dog whine and afraid Titan had been hurt he approached him faster. But Titan hadn't been the hurt one, instead it was another dog laying behind the dumpster. It was dirty and was whimpering, Titan was licking at it's fur and Levi tried to pull him back using the leash.

Levi had half a mind to pick up Titan and leave the other dog there, but it seemed to be in pain and it wasn't being aggressive towards them. He grabbed his phone from the arm strap and called Annie, Titan's old dog sitter who now worked at a vet's office.

"Levi?"

"Hey, Annie. Are you in the office today?"

"Not today, why is there a problem with Titan?"

"Uhh, no," he said, "we found a dog and it seems to be injured. I wasn't too sure in what I should do,"

"Ok well, if you tell me where you are, I'll go down there and take a look,"

Levi gave her the address after he had answered some of her questions on the condition of the stray dog. She was there in 15 minutes.

It turned out she was so dirty it was hard to examine her so they ended up taking the dog to the office and Annie washed her up so the vet could properly examine her.

Reiner, Titan's vet, had been surprised to see Levi there since Titan wasn't scheduled for his check up for another month. When Levi explained what had happened to him, Reiner offered to give Titan his check up early since it was a slow day and he was there anyway. Reiner examined Titan while Bert examined the other dog.

While Levi was waiting in the waiting room, Eren called him. The audition had gone great and he said he would know in a couple hours if he got a spot in the runway show. When Levi told Eren he was at the vet, Eren didn't give him any time to explain before he had hung up with the promise to be there soon.

Once Eren got there, Levi had to reassure him that Titan was fine, he was just getting his check up. Then he explained to Eren what happened.

"Have they told you anything about her yet?" Eren asked.

Levi shook his head, "she seemed pretty banged up though,"

Just as he said that Annie came into the waiting room with Titan. She handed him to Eren and told them that everything with Titan was great. When Levi asked about the other dog, her face fell a little.

"Well, according to the Bert's notes, it seems as though she had ran away from her home,"

"Is there any way to contact her owner's? I'm sure their worried sick," Eren said as he hugged Titan closer to him.

"Even if there were, I don't think we should," Annie started to read things off the clipboard, "she has marks all around her neck from what looks like a chain, and she had cuts all along her legs, one if then was badly wounded which is why she was lying there when you found her. She was malnourished. She had rust and dirt all over her coat," she looked up at them, "it's a miracle she wasn't more aggressive considering she was abused by her owners. She growled at us a lot, but never bit or scratched us,"

"What's going to happen to her? Are you guys going to take care of her?" Eren asked.

"There's not much we can really do if she doesn't have a proper owner. Our only options would be to take her to a shelter and hope she gets adopted, but she's a slightly older dog, and they don't get adopted as frequently as puppies,"

"What if we adopt her?" Levi asked. It had been the first time since he talked since Annie started explaining her situation. The two looked at him a little awestruck. Levi had never shown any interest in any other dog except for Titan.

"Well since we already have a file for you two as Titan's owners, it would be easier. We could do a full check up, including bloodwork, we'd keep her here until we got the results back, then we'd give you the proper medications, any diet restrictions, treatments, and she'd be all yours,"

"Sounds great," he said without thinking about it anymore. He had already decided he wanted her, "let's do it,"

Annie directed them to the desk to fill out all the required paperwork before going and informing Bert.

That night, Eren and Levi were laying on Levi's bed with Titan sleeping on his doggy bed in the living room, or at least that's where they had left him.

Eren had just gotten the news that he got the spot and Levi decided to show him how proud he was of him by kissing every inch of Eren's body. Which was followed by Levi showing Eren just how much he loved him.

No matter how long they had been together, they still felt weird having Titan in the room with them when they were intimate. They simultaneously found that it killed the mood when Titan would try to jump onto their laps while they were making out on the couch, or when he would start barking at them when would start feeling each other under their clothes. They found it best to just close the door and hope he didn't destroy the house while they slept.

"You are okay with us adopting Honey aren't you?" everything about today had been spontaneous, including her name, and Levi was just now realizing he had never asked Eren if he was okay with his choice.

"Of course I am," Eren lifted his head from Levi's shoulder enough so they could look at each other, "I was kind of hoping you would suggest it," then Eren looked down at Levi's chest, "I hated to think that she had been abused. No dog should ever have to experience anything like that," he sounded sad.

Levi kissed his forehead before Eren laid his head back down.

"I guess that means we should hurry the search for a new home if we're going to have two dogs running around," Levi said, both as an honest statement and to get their minds off of Honey's abusive owners. That was the thing that made Levi certain he wanted to adopt her. Just as Eren had said, no dog should ever go through that. The thought of a dog so happy and full of life being hurt was hard to imagine. He knew if they took in Honey, she would be loved and cared for.

"I forgot to tell you!" Eren sat up quickly on the bed and reached for his phone on the bedside table, he didn't seem to care that his sudden movements moved the sheets off his body and now he was completely naked, but neither did Levi, "Armin said there's a house that just went up for sale a few blocks from his apartment. Since he knows the people who lived there, they let him inside and he sent me pictures. He said we could go see it tomorrow if we were interested,"

"Are you interested?" Levi asked him as he took the phone from Eren's outstretched hand and looked through the pictures. The house was beautiful. The backyard was larger than any of the other ones they had seen. The rooms were spacious with plenty of windows and it was just within the price range they had decided on.

"I am, Levi. It seems perfect," Eren grabbed Levi's free hand, "can we please go first thing tomorrow morning?"

Levi chuckled at his enthusiasm. The house did seem perfect, and the results from Honey's blood work would be done by the afternoon, so they had time to go see it.

"Of course we can, Eren," he put the phone down and pulled a happily bouncing Eren back into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is them living together in Levi's apartment and they only have Titan and he keeps interrupting them.**

Eren and Levi were making out for most of the taxi ride back home from the movie theater. They had just had a date night and they had had a wonderful time. Titan was well behaved and had learned to stop crying when Eren and Levi were gone so they left him home alone when they knew they wouldn't be out too long.

When they stumbled into their house, Titan was no where in sight, and Levi attacked Eren's mouth with his own. Eren whimpered into the kiss and Levi maneuvered them to fall onto the couch. He immediately went to undo Eren's shirt and kissed his way down his pants. Just as he was about to undo Eren's belt. He felt something nudge his leg and he let out a loud sigh.

He tried to ignore it and he went back to kissing Eren's torso, but then there was a weight on his back and Eren groaned.

"Levi, we have to stop,"

"Yeah," Levi wiggled so Titan could get off his back, and as soon as he had, Levi sat up and off of Eren, Titan jumped onto his lap and started licking his face, "you missed us boy?" he pet Titan, who barked in response.

This was not the first time Titan had gotten in the way of then trying to have sex. There were a few times they were able to do so while Titan was sleeping, but it was always hard. Titan likes to be around them all the time and if he woke up and they weren't in the room, he would go and find them and whine until he got their attention.

He would physically get in between them or bark and whimper until they'd leave each other alone to pay attention to him. Once, they were making out on the couch and Titan jumped on Eren's lap and started licking his face.

Eren had made it clear he didn't want Titan to see them doing it, and to be honest, Levi felt like Titan was just peering at him and it made him uncomfortable.

"Do you want to watch tv?" Eren asked, waving the remote. Levi nodded and they cuddled into the couch watching tv.

At some point, Titan went to lay in the small space between the two and fell asleep. After about a half hour, Eren grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him off the couch with a wink and lead them to their bedroom.

Levi could already feel himself getting hard as he followed Eren. As soon as they were in the bedroom, Eren turned around and connected their lips together, then turned them both around to shove Levi back onto the bed and straddled his lap. If Levi wasn't hard before, he certainly was now, especially by the way Eren was kissing him and how he was running his hands all over Levi's now exposed torso.

Levi pulled Eren closer to them and then flipped them over so he was on top, he gave open mouth kisses to Eren's neck. Eren moaned and a bark sounded right after that.

Levi pulled back and hung his head, "we forgot to close the door didn't we?"

Eren hummed a yes.

Levi got off of him and when Eren whimpered he kissed his cheek, "I'll be right back," he got off the bed and left the room, calling Titan to follow him. He put some food in a bowl and set it down on the floor and crouched down so he could talk to Titan as he ate.

"You have to do me a favor here, Titan. I need some alone time Eren so you stay out here and eat and then go to sleep, ok?"

Levi stood up straight and started for the bedroom, making sure to close the door this time. When he faced the bed, he noticed Eren's clothes thrown haphazardly around the room. He took off his own pants and shirt and crawled under the sheets with Eren.

It was twenty minutes later that they both heard scratching and whining behind the door.

"Do you think if we ignore him he'll go away?" Levi asked.

Eren was panting but shook his head. He was right, Titan had grown to love getting attention and ignoring him never helped anyone.

"Do you think if we let him in he'd go to sleep on his bed?" Eren asked once he had regained his breath.

"When has he ever gone to sleep in his in here?"

"Good point," Eren propped himself up on his elbows and Levi moved to lay next to him, "should we just leave him out there?" Eren was frowning and Levi knew that's exactly what he didn't want to do.

He sighed, they had both gotten off already, but they hadn't gotten to the part that he considered to be the 'fun' stuff. That would just have to wait for another time then. He got up and rummaged through their drawers for some clean boxers, at least they hadn't made a mess, and tossed them to Eren.

Levi slipped his on and chuckled as Eren wiggled underneath the sheets to get them on. As soon as he opened the door, Titan was wagging his tail and his tongue hung out of his mouth as he looked up at Levi.

Levi couldn't not pick up Titan and take him back to their bed. He propped himself on top of Eren's pillow and fell asleep, making Eren and Levi both have to curl up into each other on Levi's side. The closeness was nice.

"I think we're going to have to call Annie and get a hotel room," Eren mumbled, already snuggled up into Levi's chest.

Levi chuckled, "yeah, I think that's a good idea,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Having to give some of Titan and Honey's puppies away.**

Eren almost cried the day the puppies were finally old enough to be given away. Actually no, he did cry. As soon as Levi had gone to his meeting about turning his second book into a movie, Eren had crawled into the doggy's room and sat there while Titan, Honey, and all five puppies fell over each other to get on his lap.

It wasn't so much a room as it was a medium sized hallway closet. With all the puppies, it became increasingly hard to keep track of all of their things, so Levi had come up with the idea to turn one the hallway closet into their room. They had gotten rid of the unnecessary door and fixated the room with a light-sensitive, motion censored light. They had a chest with all their toys on one side and about three doggy beds all bunched up together on the other side. There were a few toys littered here and there. The closet had a couple shelves where they kept all the new things, such as bags of dried food, collars, and bowls. They had left the clothes rack there since over the years they had accumulated quite a bit of costumes for the dogs.

Eren sat there and petted the puppies for a long time. Such a long time that he was still there when Levi got home.

"Eren?" at the sound of Levi's voice, Honey had ran out the room, followed by two of the puppies.

Eren held one of the puppies close to his chest as he stayed silent, he could feel Titan rubbing his head against his leg, as though consoling him.

"How are you not sad? Your puppies are leaving," Eren whisper-yelled at Titan. Titan didn't seem to realize he was being scolded at, instead he stuck out his tongue and smiled at Eren.

"Eren? Where are you?" Levi appeared at the doorway carrying Honey in his arms. The puppies were scratching at his pants leg but he didn't seem to mind, "everything ok?"

Eren shook his head and let the puppy out of his arms, who then joined his siblings by Levi's legs.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to give them away," Eren frowned when he heard Levi chuckle.

"You sound like a child," Levi commented.

Eren looked up at him and pouted as he crossed his arms, "I don't care. I want them all. I love them,"

Levi set down Honey and carefully made his way over to Eren. Eren just stared at the outstretched hand Levi offered him.

"Come on, let's get something to eat,"

"I don't want to eat, Levi. I want to stay here," just his luck, at that moment, his stomach grumbled. Eren turned his head at Levi's raised eyebrow.

Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Levi stand up straight and leave the room.

 _Good,_ Eren thought.

But Levi came back 5 minutes, out of his suit he wore to his meeting and now dressed in comfy clothes. He had two to-go boxes from Eren's favorite Chinese food restaurant and handed one to Eren before he shooed away the dogs so he could sit next to him. They moved back until their backs hit the wall so they could sit comfortably as they ate.

"I know you think I'm the bad guy for suggesting we give some away," Levi said after a couple minutes of silent eating.

"I don't think you're a bad guy, I know we can't keep them all. I'll just miss them," Eren confessed, looking down at his food.

"We'll still see them. I think you're forgetting that our closed friends are the ones who are taking them. Which means we'll see them pretty often,"

Eren nodded and rested his head on Levi's shoulder. He watched as the puppies made it a game to climb over their outstretched feet.

"Do you think they'll be well taken care of?"

"Of course they will, Erwin might seem like an idiot, but he's not. And Armin and Mikasa already love the puppies they'll be taking. And if anything they can call you, right?"

Eren nodded again, "we're still keeping two, right?"

"Yes, I don't think I could part with any more of them,"

Eren smiled at Levi's sincerity and they ate quietly for a little while longer. But after a while it proved to be difficult. All seven dogs were surrounding them and trying to get their noses in their bowls. Eren suggested it was time for them to feed the dogs and they got up to go to the kitchen.

As they measured out food into each of the 3 food bowls, Eren asked Levi how the meeting went.

Very nonchalantly, Levi walked over to place one of the food bowls on the ground and said, "Marco will be over tomorrow to have you sign a two movie contract,"

Eren jumped with excitement, "they're making it into a trilogy?"

Levi nodded and walked back to Eren

"That's great," Eren threw his arms around Levi and hugged him hard. He pulled back slightly, "I'm so proud of you," he said and kissed Levi on the lips.

Saturday rolled around, the day Erwin, Armin, and Mikasa would be taking the puppies and Levi woke up to a cold empty bed, that could only mean Eren had been up for a while now. Levi walked passed the closet on his way to the kitchen and didn't even bother to look inside to know Eren was once again sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Good morning," Levi yawned, not bothering to stop his way to the kitchen. Honey and Titan had made it a habit to jump on top of them in the middle of the night, and the puppies were still too small to jump on top of the bed but they would whine on the side of it. Eren could somehow sleep through it, Levi couldn't. He needed his coffee.

"Not a good morning," Eren called after him.

"We can't keep them all," thankfully Eren had put the kettle of water on the stove and it was already boiling. He made himself his coffee and then walked back to closet, mindful of the trail of puppies and their mom behind him, and leaned against the doorframe. The puppies played with his feet and Honey nudged his leg with her head.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Levi asked, considering Eren still looked like he had just rolled out of bed, except his eyes were wide open and any trace of sleep in them gone.

"A while,"

"Erwin and Armin will be here soon," he took a long sip of his coffee and set it on the shelf next to the dog food, then he sat in front of Eren, "you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," just then the doorbell rang and Eren's eyes opened up wider, "my babies!"

"Puppies," Levi corrected.

"Babies," Eren huffed. Levi chuckled and stood up, "Don't worry, dear. I'll get the door," he grabbed his coffee before going to the door. As soon as he opened it, Armin was making his way past him with a quick hello and started for the closet. Erwin stepped in and Levi closed the door.

"Man, I can't wait to take Butch home,"

"Butch? Really?" Levi made a face, that was a horrible name.

"You're not naming him Butch!" Eren emerged from the closet holding the puppy that would be given to Mikasa. Armin held both his and Erwin's. As soon as Erwin saw his puppy, he took it from Armin and let him lick his face.

"He looks like a Butch!"

"I tried telling him it was a bad name," Armin offered.

"Alright fine," Erwin thought for a moment, "I'll name him Collossus . Like the Colossal Titan from Levi's book," he looked proud of himself but Levi had to point out the obvious.

"He's not going to grow very big, ya know. Maybe two feet if you're lucky,"

"That's what makes it a perfect name,"

The three of them stared at him for a moment.

"Well it is a better name than Butch," Eren said.

"I'm naming mine Spike," Armin said.

"Typical," Levi said and took another sip of his coffee.

"It's still better than Butch,"

"Anything is better than Butch,"

Another knock at the door had Mikasa joining them.

"What are you naming her?" was Eren's first question.

"Queen,"

"Why?"

"Because her mom is named Honey. Honey comes from bees, Queen bee,"

"That's still better than Butch,"

"Can you guys stop! I'm not naming him Butch anymore!"

They spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon with Eren making sure he knew the three of them properly knew how to take care of their new puppies. He even wanted to quiz them until Levi stepped in and reminded him that they had their numbers in case they had any questions.

Once they were gone, Eren was curled up on the couch with the two remaining puppies in his arms, Honey was asleep next to him and Titan was following Levi around the house as he cleaned up.

When he was done, which was a few hours later, he went back to the living room to find Eren asleep. Honey and Titan were sleeping in their bed in the closet, one of the puppies was licking at his face and the other one was sleeping on his stomach. He picked them off of him and walked them to the closet where he set them down next to their parents. The two quickly curled up and stayed there.

Levi went back to Eren and went to lay on top of him, he wasn't heavy, so he hoped his weight wouldn't bother Eren. He rested his head over Eren's heart and listened to it beating. He was barely getting comfortable when he felt Eren's arms instinctively wrap around him.

Levi wasn't sleepy so he traces little patterns over Eren's chest. After a while Eren started to stir.

He hummed to signal he was awake.

"Catch up on your sleep?"

"More or less," Eren started to run his fingers up and down Levi's back.

"They'll be fine,"

Eren's sighed, "I know,"

"Have you decided what you want to name the two remaining puppies?"

"I have some ideas," Levi waited, expecting Eren to tell him the names, but he didn't. Levi sat up slightly to look at him, "you can't laugh,"

"I can guarantee that unless you chose the name Butch, I won't laugh,"

"I was thinking of naming them Ereri and Riren," Eren was blushing and it took Levi a second to realize why those names sounded so familiar. It was the name their fans used when they were talking about their relationship. Even the media had gotten into using those names, they alternated between different names, some people just liked how one sounded better than the other.

Levi smiled and kissed Eren's nose, "those are great names,"

"Really? You like them?" Levi nodded and Eren kissed him happily. They were only kissing for a moment when Eren's stomach growled.

"Food?"

"Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

Visiting Eren's family for the first time since Eren's come out (only have Titan).

Eren was fidgeting in his seat next to Levi even though he had already told him several times to calm down.

"We're halfway there already," Levi stated.

"I can jump out the car, I read the jump and roll is a good method,"

"We're in the highway. You'll break something,"

"That's fine, it's a risk I'm willing to take. Or! Better idea, we've only been driving for two hours, we can turn back now and get home before it gets dark. That's a good plan, let's do that," he leaned to look into the back seat where Titan was sitting in the back seat a leash attached to him, "right Titan? You'd like that right? Going back home,"

Titan barked back at him and Eren turned to Levi.

"See! Even Titan thinks it's a good idea!"

"Eren, just take a nap, I'll wake you up when we get there,"

Eren huffed but he pulled the passenger seat down and threw his arm over his eyes, "my dad probably won't even let us in," he mumbled.

"Go to sleep,"

Eren felt Levi's fingers slip in his hand and he squeezed them.

While Eren was sleeping, Levi continued to drive and think about how meeting Eren's parents will go. He had spoken to Carla on the phone a couple times already, Levi wasn't really worried about meeting her. He was more worried about meeting Grisha. He had refused to speak to Eren after he had come out and said him and Levi were in a romantic relationship. It took months for him to even agree to let Eren and Levi visit. They lived too far to just go for a couple hours, so Carla had kindly invited them to stay the weekend.

Levi had agreed to it, but he had also looked up hotels nearby that allowed pets in case things got sour, which Levi expected them to.

He had been worried about coming down this weekend. He had kept his worries from Eren, of course, Eren had been stressing about this enough. The last thing Eren needed was for Levi to tell him he was afraid of meeting his parents.

Meeting your significant other's parents for the first time is stressful as it is, but meeting then when you know that one of them disapproves of your relationship is even worse. Levi didn't want to create a problem for Eren and his father, and he had been contemplating on whether or not he should break things off with Eren if today didn't go well. He didn't want to, Eren and Titan were very important to him, he didn't want to have to leave them.

Levi pulled into the drive way of Eren's childhood home and shook him awake.

"We're here," he said.

"Home?" Eren's voice still had traces of sleep in as he rubbed his eyes.

"Your parents' house,"

"Fuck," Eren pulled the seat up and undid his seatbelt, "do we really have to do this,"

"Yes," Levi kissed Eren, "now come on,"

"Eren!"

Eren groaned and opened the door, "hey, mom!" he said. Carla was hugging him in seconds, "welcome home, sweetie,"

"Thanks mom," he heard another car door and let go of his mom, "this is Levi,"

Levi rounded the car and was hugged by Carla as soon as he was next to Eren.

"Well I know who you are! Eren called me all excited when he finished reading your book!"

"Mom," Eren whined. Levi smiled at her, he never got tired of remembering how Eren was so starstruck when they first met.

"And then when he found out you were his neighbor! I wish I could have recorded that call, he was practically screaming,"

"The walls are thin," Levi commented and ignored Eren groaning next to him.

"If you guys are done embarrassing me, I think Titan would like to be out now,"

Once the three were inside and their suitcases were situated in Eren's old bedroom, Eren asked the dreaded question,

"Where's dad,"

"I sent him to get some ice," she said nervously

"And how long ago was that?"

"An hour ago,"

Eren stood up from where he was sitting on the island and grabbed Levi's hand, "well obviously he isn't coming back, so I guess we'll be going now. Titan!"

Titan ran into the kitchen and wagged his tail at Eren's feet.

Levi stayed put where he was standing, "Eren, you're going to have to face your father eventually,"

"Levi's right, sweetie. He'll be home soon, and then you guys can talk,"

Eren was still grabbing onto Levi's hand but he was no longer pulling, instead he was just holding it, "we were never ones to actually talk, ma," he said to his feet.

"Oh, sweetie," Carla put her hand on Eren's shoulder and squeezed, "it'll be alright," Eren nodded but didn't look up.

"Dinner will be ready soon, why don't we go upstairs for a little bit?" Levi offered.

"Yeah, ok," Eren said, he let Levi guide them up the stairs while Titan followed behind them.

As soon as the three of them were on the bed, Eren let himself be hugged by Levi while he held Titan close to his chest.

"I'm afraid he's going to hate me," Eren confessed.

Levi hugged him even tighter, "I'm afraid their both going to hate me,"

Eren looked up at Levi, how could anyone hate him?

"They won't hate you. It's obvious my mom already loves you, and at least your profession isn't one my dad would consider to be one of the 'only jobs fags did.' So if he hates you, at least he'll respect you,"

Titan was squirming in his tight hold and Eren let him go in favor of returning Levi's hug.

"Was I wrong to insist on us coming here?" Levi asked.

"No, you were right, we'd have to do this eventually. And I'm glad you're here with me. If it weren't for you I probably would have jumped out the car on the highway,"

"I would've kicked your ass and then dragged you back into the car if you did," Levi joked.

Just then a slamming door was heard from downstairs followed by something falling and breaking. The two jumped out the bed and ran down the stairs. When they reached the foyer they saw a very drunk Grisha on the floor, the table next to the door was now on its side next to him and a bunch of broken picture frames around him.

Carla was trying to help Grisha up but he was too heavy for her to lift by herself. She looked at the pair for help, but only Levi made his way over to them to grab Grisha from his other side. They moved him to the living room and dumped him on the couch.

"I can't do this right now," Eren said, "not if he's going to be drunk,"

"Eren," Carla started.

"Look at him mom!" Eren pointed to his unconscious father, "he got so wasted in the middle of the day just because he couldn't deal with the fact that I'm gay!" he knew he was yelling and he took a couple breaths to try to calm himself, "look, we'll come back tomorrow, okay? And if he's sober enough then, then we'll talk. But I can't be in the same house as him right now,"

Levi was driving towards the closest hotel when he heard Eren sniffle. Was Eren crying?

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Eren's voice cracked and Levi knew he was definitely crying. They were still in the small streets surrounding the neighborhood so Levi pulled over and unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled Eren close to him.

"He never drinks," Eren sobbed into Levi's shirt, "he hates me," he kept repeating.

The next morning wasn't much better either, Levi had called Carla last night while Eren was in the shower and told her what hotel they were staying in. He asked her to call her when Grisha was sober enough to talk to Eren.

Eren and Levi spent most of the day in bed, ordered room service and watched tv. Titan started getting antsy being in an unknown place so they took him out for a walk and Eren pointed out to Levi where he used to hang out as a teenager.

Levi was glad to see Eren smiling while he told him stories of his teenage adventures.

It wasn't until they were about to order dinner that Carla finally called. But her call was to tell them that Grisha was too hangover to have a proper conversation. When Levi told Eren, Eren got furious and started crying a mix of angry and sad tears. They made the decision to wait until the next day and if Grisha didn't see them then, they would go back home and forget this whole weekend.

Levi wasn't particularly too happy about this decision, but he also wasn't going to try and force them to talk if Grisha was going to be under the influence. So Levi found himself once again driving a very nervous Eren to his parents' house.

As soon as he stopped the car, he took Eren's face in his hands and ran his thumb over his lower lip, effectively tugging it out of its confines under Eren's teeth.

"You're biting your lip," Levi said.

"I'm nervous,"

"I know, and no matter what happens, I'm right here, and Carla will be there too,"

Eren nodded his head and leaned into Levi's hand, placing his own on top of it, "thank you,"

Levi kissed his lips and the two parted to get out the car. They had left Titan back at the hotel after paying the manager a good amount of cash to watch him. But not before Levi had told him a very graphic and detailed threat if he returned Titan to them in less than perfect condition.

Grisha's voice made it to their ears as soon as they opened the doors, "I'm guessing the fags are here,"

"Grisha!" Carla's voice followed, "don't call them that! Eren is your son and Levi is a wonderful person!"

Levi followed closely as Eren stomped his way into the living room. Grisha was sitting on the very same couch where they had dumped his drunken and unconscious body a couple days ago.

"Look," Eren started, as he walked up to his father, "you can call me whatever the fuck you want, but don't call Levi names,"

"So what?" Grisha stood up, he was only a couple feet away from Eren, "you're going to pick some fag over you family?"

Eren took another step towards his father and Levi took a step towards them, he was about to reach his hand out to tug Eren back. He wasn't sure how this could escalate and the last thing he wanted was for the two to have a physical fight, which seemed likely with the way the two were sizing each other up. But Carla was standing next to Levi now, and she grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

"I'm not 'choosing' him. And I'm not putting him above my family either. Mom accepts who I am, and I haven't been trying to hide myself from her!" Levi could tell Eren was on the verge of tears, but that didn't stop him from continuing to yell at his father, "Mikasa accepts me, Armin accepts me, hell, even the cashier at the gas station accepts me. You're the only person who doesn't!" Eren pokes at his father's chest. Levi expected Grisha to respond to that, but instead, he just looked at Eren with an unreadable look on his face, "and that's funny, because your parents are supposed to love you for who are, and they're supposed to love you unconditionally. Except you don't,"

At Eren's words, Grisha's face changed and he became angry, "I was a great father to you, Eren! I provided for this family to make sure you had everything you needed,"

"You gave me material things, nothing I actually needed, you gave us just enough things so we wouldn't realize you were never around! And whenever I tried to talk to you, you were always too busy,"

"I was working!"

"Too busy to ask your son how school was? That's a two minute conversation that could have made my entire day if you would have just walked through that door and said "hey, Eren how was school today?" or "hey son, wanna listen to something that happened at work?" all very simple things that could have helped our relationship. But you were always too busy with your patients to ever talk to me,"

"What did you want me to go into gorey details about surgeries I did? Is that what you wanted?"

"I was seven! You could have told me you spent your entire days picking coins out of a leprechaun's ear for all I cared! All I wanted to do was talk to you!"

"Then talk to me now!"

"Umm! Ok! Hey dad! Guess what? I'm gay!"

Grisha took a deep breath and spoke through clenched teeth, "I already knew that, I had to find out by reading a goddamn magazine,"

"You had to? You had to? Dad, I could've told you when I told mom, when I told Mikasa. But our relationship was crap, I couldn't even ask you to teach me how to ride a bike because I knew you'd just tell me to leave. So why on earth did you ever think that I would ever actually be able to come out to you? Especially when all you do is talk shit about celebrities when they come out. You talked shit about the neighbors 'cause they were gay," Grisha stayed silent and that only seemed to fuel Eren more, "the only thing you ever taught me was that being gay was wrong. You made me feel like complete shit because of who I am. It wasn't until I was finally able to leave this house and live in my own that I realized, 'hey, maybe it's alright for me to be who I am,' because strangers were more accepting than you,"

By the time Eren was finished, he had tears rolling down his face, he was staring at his father, waiting for him to say something.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?!" Eren yelled, "goddamn it, dad, say something!"

But Grisha only stared back at Eren. Levi saw Eren's entire body tense up and his fists ball up. Afraid Eren would punch Grisha, he grabbed Eren's wrist, this seemed to calmed him down since his hand opened up to take Levi's.

After a couple more seconds of Eren and Grisha just staring at each other, Eren abruptly turned around and dragged Levi our the door. The last thing Eren said before they got into the car was a request for Levi to slam the front door behind him.

Levi took the elevator back up to their room with Titan in his arms. He had left a napping Eren in the room ten minutes ago to get Titan.

"Listen, Titan," Levi told their dog, "Eren's had a pretty crappy weekend. So we both need to work extra hard to make him happy, okay?" Titan barked in response, and Levi smiled, the elevator dinged and he got off on their floor "good. So when we go in there, I want you to jump on the bed and lick his face till he wakes up," he easily slid the key card and opened the door.

Titan jumped out of his arms and ran towards the bed, and did exactly as Levi had asked him to.

"Levi," Eren whined, "too much tongue," Eren started to push Titan away and Levi laughed at the faces he was making, especially when he realized it was Titan and not Levi, "Titan! Eww," Eren pushes him away more, but then Titan whimpered and Eren threw his arms around him.

"Aww, baby. I'm sorry," Eren apologized, "I just thought it was Levi. But I'm glad you're back," Eren kissed Titan's head and rubbed his arms up and down Titan's back.

"I should've taken advantage of when Titan wasn't here to ferociously make out with you," Levi said, petting Titan's head so he could distract him as he kissed Eren.

"Well too late now, because Titan is the biggest cockblocker ever," Eren changed his voice to a baby voice, "isn't that right, Titan?"

Titan immediately wagged his tail and stuck his tongue out, getting happy at the praise.

There was a knock at the door, "who's that?" Eren asked.

"I ordered you some food for when you woke up,"

Eren smiled and kissed Levi, "you're the best,"

Levi returned the smile and went to open the door. He immediately closed it.

"What is it?" Eren asked, worried.

Levi didn't say anything.

"Eren," the voice called out.

Eren immediately stood up, "go away, dad!"

"I just want to talk to you,"

"Oh, now you want to talk?" Eren stood a bit behind Levi.

"I do, so please let me in," he sounded desperate.

Levi looked behind to Eren, Eren bit his lower lip and hesitantly nodded.

"You sure?" Levi whispered.

"Yeah," he said, "open the door before I change my mind,"

Levi sighed and opened the door. Grisha was on the other side, he looked surprised they actually opened the door.

He cleared his throat, "I would like to speak to my son in private, please, Levi,"

Levi was about to protest when Eren put his hand on his arm, "it's okay Levi. Can you take Titan for a walk?"

At the mention of a walk, Titan was all over their feet, already hyper.

Levi didn't want to leave Eren alone but this is what he wanted. Levi nodded, grabbed the leash from the counter nearby and hooked it up to Titan's collar. He made sure to kiss Eren, "I have my phone on me if you need anything okay?"

Eren smiled sadly at him and nodded.

Levi tries to make the walk longer, but he couldn't be away from Eren for too long, especially not now. Which is why him and Titan were back at the hotel twenty minutes later. Eren was on the bed, watching tv.

"Hey," Levi said, taking Titan off the leash, "everything okay?"

Eren looked over at him, "yeah," he opened his arms towards Levi, who didn't hesitate to walk right into them and make himself comfortable on top of Eren, "dad left just a little while ago,"

"How did it go?"

He felt Eren take a deep breathe, "it went okay," he sighed, rubbing circles into Levi's back like he knew he liked. "he said he just needed time to adjust. He asked if we could come down for Thanksgivings,"

"That's good," Levi said, "it's a step forward right?"

"Yeah," Eren kissed the top of Levi's head, "do you think we can make it home before dark if we leave soon?"


End file.
